Puppy
by Cha Cha Girl 143
Summary: A battle with the Gendu one day turns Takeru into a puppy. Really sucky summary, but story is better. I promise.


Puppy

Tono-sama lead his team of Shinkengers, minus a pregnant Kotoha at the mansion, into battle against the Gendu. This one was brown with flecks of fur all over his body. They found puppies of all sorts everywhere and no one knew why.

Well, the figured out why. Takeru got hit with one of the Gendu's rays and turned into a black lab puppy.

"Uh oh. I think Kotoha-chan will kill us when we get back to the mansion, "Genta said, "Well, we might as well put the blame where it belongs, it was all Chaiki's fault!"

Mako scooped up Takeru into her arms as the Gendu retreated due to loosing water. The Shinkengers retreated back to the Shiba Mansion.

Meanwhile, Kotoha was sitting in her room looking at her wedding album, like she normally would when her husband was away at battle, when she heard the other Shinkengers heading back inside. She went out and saw all of them except her husband. Or so she thought.

"Where is Tono-sama?" She asked and the others hid their eyes "Where is Takeru?"She demanded again.

Mako held out the puppy.

"You guys are joking me, where is my husband?"Kotoha asked.

The puppy barked and jumped out of Mako's arms and went over to Kotoha.

"Eh?" Kotoha asked.

"Kotoha, your husband as been turned into a puppy, "Genta said, "and before you kill us, it was all Chaiki!"

Kotoha breathed to calm herself and picked up the Tono dog. The puppy licked her on the lips, as if to kiss her.

"Tono, what happened?"Kotoha asked the puppy.

"Again, all Chaiki!"Genta exclaimed.

Kotoha sat down with her dog of a husband and stroked his fur as the puppy licked her all over.

"Get a room!"Chaiki yelled.

"Oh hush, Chaiki, "Mako said as Rynnusukai started appologizing to her.

"Lady Shiba, I have failed you, I deeply apologize to you for not protecting your husband!"Rynnusukai apoliogized.

"Hush, Rynnusukai, none of that matters!"Kotoha said, 'Now if he were dead, you maybe severly injured right now. "

"Hai, Lady Shiba, "Rynnusukai said.

The gap bell sounded and the other Shinkengers left.

"Now, are you hungry?" Kotoha asked the dog.

"Bark, "went the dog.

"Is that a yes?" Kotoha asked, very confused.

"Bark, "went the dog again.

"How about I put you down and you go where you want to go?"Kotoha asked the dog, setting him down.

The dog pounced up and tried to get back into her lap. Kotoha picked up the dog and sighed, "You don't make this very easy, do you?"

"Bark, "the dog said as Kotoha groaned. He jumped down and headed toward the door.

"Oh, do you need to go outside?"Kotoha asked, heading toward the door.

"Bark, "went the dog as she opened the door. He walked outside as Kotoha followed. The dog used the bathroom and came back inside and fell asleep on the Tono pillow. Kotoha sighed as she left to take a nap herself.

Meanwhile, the othe Shinkengers defeated the Gendu and Takeru changed back into his human form.

The others arrived back to the Shiba Mansion and gasped when they saw the Tono asleep on his chair. Unfortunatly, the Tono's clothes did not come back with him and left him in his birthday suit.

"Aww, "the other Shinkengers cried, waking the Tono up.

"Ah!" Takeru exclaimed getting up as the others gaped at them.

All the comotion made Kotoha wake up and come out into the room.

"Ah!" Kotoha exclaimed as she averted her eyes. Takeru ran passed her and hid in their room.

The others started laughing when the embarrassment of the moment had passed.

"That is something I will never get out of my head!" Genta exclaimed as he burst into more laughter.

"Definately highlight of the month right there!" Chaiki said as everyone agreed.

That night, as Kotoha and Takeru prepared for bed, they remarked on the events of the day.

"That was very embarrassing, "Takeru said as he layed down.

"Chaiki called it the highlight of the month, "Kotoha said.

"He's right, maybe even highlight of the year, "Takeru said as Kotoha shot him a look, "Next to our wedding of course, love."

"Mmm hmm, "Kotoha said, "Goodnight. "

"Goodnight, "Kotoha said as Takeru turned out the light and wrapped his arms around his bride.

THE END!


End file.
